1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed generally to fasteners, and more particularly to locking mechanisms for threaded fasteners.
2. Background of the Related Art
Fasteners commonly include mechanisms for ensuring that fastener elements do not loosen over time, potentially allowing joined elements to loosen or separate. Examples of mechanisms include thread bore inserts, and screw thread profiles that deform when tightened. Fasteners accessories like lock washers, cotter pins, and lock wires are also commonly used with fasteners to prevent fastener elements from loosening. Adhesive materials, like epoxy, can be applied to fastener threads to stake fastener elements to prevent fastener elements from loosening. Examples of mechanisms, fastener accessories, and adhesives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,468 to DiStacio; U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,378 to Van der Drift; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,708 to Van der Drift et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Conventional fastener mechanisms, accessories, and adhesive materials may not be suitable for some applications, such as high temperature environments or with structures subject to vibration.
Such conventional mechanisms, accessories, and adhesive materials have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved fasteners. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.